ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M7: Space Colony Gemini - Day 1
Votes *SDMX accuses botticus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=882666&postcount=16 *McClain142 accuses SDMX http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=882818&postcount=22 *djSyndrome accuses Wheels http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=882998&postcount=29 *SDMX retracts accusation of botticus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=883005&postcount=30 *dtsund accuses SDMX http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=883044&postcount=32 *dtsund accuses kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=883361&postcount=47 *The Giant Head accuses Wheels http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=883680&postcount=57 *Wheels accuses kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=883704&postcount=58 *Tock accuses chady http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=883894&postcount=65 *SDMX accuses kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=884055&postcount=71 *Umby accuses djSyndrome http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=884213&postcount=78 *Paul le Fou accuses Wheels http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=884373&postcount=84 *Tock accuses Wheels http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=884513&postcount=87 *kaisel accuses Rai http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=884613&postcount=91 *JohnB accuses kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=884707&postcount=93 *chady accuses kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=884709&postcount=94 *botticus accuses kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=884723&postcount=100 *Rai accuses SDMX http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=884783&postcount=102 *kaisel accuses Wheels http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=884851&postcount=114 *Umby accuses Wheels http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=884974&postcount=125 *Wheels accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=885030&postcount=130 *McClain142 accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=885033&postcount=131 Wheels is lynched and revealed as a Human. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=885142&postcount=134 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=885108&postcount=133 botticus: 0 SDMX Wheels: 6 djSyndrome The Giant Head Paul le Fou Tock kaisel Umby SDMX: 1 McClain142 dtsund Rai kaisel: 5 dtsund Wheels SDMX JohnB chady botticus chady: 0 Tock djSyndrome: 0 Umby Rai: 0 kaisel Umby: 2 Wheels McClain142 Flavor Start of Game http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=882456&postcount=1 When you accepted the government stipend to be a glorified squatter for the HCSA, you knew the risks... and this was not one of them. Moving out to M7-Gemini for a few years was meant to be the beginning of your new life, not the end. And you'll be damned if you'll let any Morph son of a bitch say otherwise. Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=882458&postcount=2 After the planet was invaded by hostile, shapeshifting aliens, it felt like you were the last one to know. The scientist Conrad Hart managed to infiltrate and destroy the homeworld of the aliens (which he called Morphs) before making his findings public, but the impact of his revelations was slower than you thought it would be in situations like this. The discovery was limited to a few skeptical news bulletins here and there; then a few PriVideo uploads claiming to have independently verified his findings; and only later a mass media campaign exposing the menace for what it was. According to Conrad, they'd completely infiltrated human society, not just on Earth, but all the colony worlds, too. And that was a problem on your asteroid, designated M7-Gemini. Your small community was merely a beachhead sent to establish human sovereignty while the terraforming droids did their work across the rest of the rock. There weren't more than 14 of you, all told. Far too few colonists for the HCSA to send help to in the next week or two. And by then, you could all be dead. Now that the secret was out, everyone knew the Morph (or Morphs? wondering how many of you were fiends with a human face sometimes made you break out in a cold sweat) would be forced to act. Your colony's only hope of survival lay in identifying the shapeshifters (or was there only one? please God let there be only one) among you and end them before they could end you. If there were any technically inclined among you, they could put together the prototype identification goggles whose blueprints Hart had disseminated, but no one capable of such a task sprung to mind--which was a good thing, since if their skills were common knowledge around the M7-Gemini colony, they'd be the Morphs' first target. No, you thought grimly as you sat down at the colonywide meeting to address the crisis, if you were going to survive this, you couldn't trust anyone or anything but your own wits. You know who you are. It's time to find out who everyone else really is. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=885142&postcount=134 It didn't take too many hours of heated discussion before two things became evident on M7-Gemini: first, that the colony was divided neatly in two on the matter of who to lynch, and second, that there were an even number of people in the colony. The problem seemed insurmountable. Both Wheels and kaisel attracted their share of suspicion: Wheels earned the scrutiny of everyone who believed nervous stammering and excessive perspiration were the mark of a Morph in the hot seat, while kaisel's accusers found it equally peculiar that his calm demeanor and poised equanimity never wavered in the face of a coin flip that could hold his life in the balance. Under the circumstances, it was unsurprising that Wheels cracked first. "Fine!" he sputtered eventually, "If you're all so convinced that I'm a Morph, it's worth going to the gallows to me if it can prove that I'm not! You'll see! You'll all see! I vote for that stool over there!" he shouted, pointing to the stool where Umby had taken his perch. dtsund blinked, shrugged, and decided to count the vote for Umby rather than the inaminate object. Either way, Wheels had sealed his own fate. Lacking any conventional means of execution, it was decided that the town doctor would administer the closest thing he had to a lethal injection, and Wheels went out peacefully on a massive overdose of morphine. As many of the 13 colonists as would fit in the small doctor's office were present to see him go, and as the minutes passed with no change in the appearance of Wheels' corpse, each muttered under his breath and left in turn. The town slept uneasily that night, knowing that the first of their own was gone, and that he had died by their own hand. Notable Events Wheels and kaisel (a Morph) are tied at the end of the day until Wheels changes his vote to Umby, ensuring he is the lynch instead of forcing a coin flip. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=885030&postcount=130 Category:Phases